Mobile Suit Gundam: The Path of the Trojan Horse
'Mobile Suit Gundam: The Path of the Trojan Horse ' for the PlayStation Portable will be release in Japan on January 26. The real-time simulation game will retrace the franchise's One Year War from the point of view of the character Bright Noa. The player will be able to command the White Base mobile suit carrier, and will fight on battlefields featured in the first Mobile Suit Gundam television anime series. Gameplay *Battlefield Mode:During the Battlefield Mode, player can choose the course of the battle by selecting the various battle locations to participate on the map. The game interface display the strength of the enemy on the map, allowing the player to choose the best course to move his forces. *Local Battle Mode:This phase is where the action take place. The player will lead his force into combat by giving instruction to the units under his command to battle the enemy, the ”Principality of Zeon”. Characters Earth Federation *Amuro Ray *Tem Ray *Bright Noa *Hayato Kobayashi *Kai Shiden *Matilda Ajan *General Revil Principality of Zeon *Char Aznable *Lalah Sune *M'Quve *Kycilia Zabi *Gihren Zabi *Dozle Zabi *Ramba Ral *Crowley Hamon *Black Tri-Stars *Dren Mechanics Principality of Zeon Support Units * Magella Attack Tank * Cui Personnel Carrier * Samson * Sealance Ferry Speedboat * ''Sodon''-Class Space Tugboat * Dopp Fighter * Dodai YS Bomber * Luggun Reconnaissance Plane * Fat Uncle * Gattle * Komyu * Wappa * Gaw Atmospheric Attack Carrier * Jicco Assault Boat * Komusai Shuttle * ''Dabude''-Class Land Battleship * ''Gallop''-Class Land Battleship * ''Jukon''-Class Combat Submarine * ''Mad Angler''-Class Submarine Tender * ''Prober''-Class Reconnaissance Submarine * ''Chivvay''-Class Heavy Cruiser * ''Dolos''-Class Heavy Carrier Ship * ''Gwazine''-Class Battleship * ''Musai''-Class Light Cruiser * ''Papua''-Class Supply Ship * ''Pazock''-Class Transport Ship * ''Zanzibar''-Class Mobile Cruiser Mobile Suits * MS-05B Zaku I * MS-06F Zaku II * MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type * MS-07B Gouf * MS-09 Dom * MS-09R Rick Dom * MS-14 Gelgoog * MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type * MSM-03 Gogg * MSM-04 Acguy * MSM-07 Z'Gok * MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type * MSM-10 Zock * MSN-02 Zeong * YMS-15 Gyan Mobile Armor * MA-04X Zakrello * MA-05 Bigro * MA-08 Big Zam * MAM-07 Grabro * MAN-03 Braw Bro * MAN-08 Elmeth * MAX-03 Adzam Earth Federation Support Units *Space Launch * Type 61 Tank * Depp Rog Heavy Bomber * Dish Patrol Aircraft * Don Escargot Attack Plane * Dragon Fly Ferry Plane * Fanfan Hovercraft * FF-4 Toriares Fighter * FF-S3 Saberfish * FF-X7 Core Fighter * FF-X7-Bst Core Booster * Fly Manta Fighter-Bomber * Gunperry Transport Plane * Medea Transport Plane * ''Big Tray''-Class Land Battleship * ''Himalaya''-Class Aircraft Carrier * Columbus-class * ''Salamis''-Class Cruiser * ''Magellan''-Class Battleship * ''Pegasus''-Class Assault Carrier (White Base) * ''Public''-Class Assault Ship Mobile Suits * RGM-79 GM * RX-77-2 Guncannon * RX-78-2 Gundam **RX-78-2 Gundam + B-Parts * RX-78-2 Gundam Real Type * RX-75-4 Guntank Mobile Pod * RB-79 Ball Mobile Armor * G-Armor * G-Bull * G-Bull Easy * G-Fighter * G-Sky * G-Sky Easy Gallery 647674 234267 front.jpg 647674 234267 back.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam The Path of the Trojan Horse 789.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam The Path of the Trojan Horse7896.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam The Path of the Trojan Horse3.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam The Path of the Trojan Horse1.jpg The Path of the Trojan Horse4.jpg External links *http://wb.channel.or.jp/